Enfer
by Kido-Lu
Summary: Un misterio absorbe al pueblo de Konoha, las desapariciones y muertes parecen no tener una explicación razonable, más aún, nadie parece preocuparse de ello, ni relacionarlo con el misticismo que rodea la región, pero no todo es lo que parece, la cordura es una línea tan frágil y delgada, que cualquier situación desencadena la locura y verdadera naturaleza.
1. Bienvenido al infierno

**Prólogo**

**Bienvenido al infierno**

Si pudiese describir mi vida con una sola palabra, esa sería: Corriente. Amaba ese sentimiento de simplicidad, la tranquilidad de no tener presión, la idea de ser uno más del montón.

Desde pequeño traté de no sobresalir demasiado, era callado, no era un idiota, pero tampoco era muy inteligente. Mi familia era bastante normal, tenía un hermano mayor el cual era un prodigio y en ese entonces cursaba tercero de la escuela media, mi madre que en ese entonces trabajaba a medio tiempo en la oficina de correo del pueblo y mi padre que era jefe de policía, una corriente familia de cuatro.

Nací y crecí en la prefectura de Aomori, en un punto medio entre Nishimeya, Hirosaki y Ajigasawa, una zona realmente montañosa y medianamente poblada, lejana a la mayoría de ciudades grandes. Konohagakure –así se llama el pueblo– mayormente conocido por sus paisajes y misterios en sus bosques, que en tiempos de guerra sirvieron para camuflar los asentamientos militares, además del folklor de la zona.

Los habitantes no eran muchos, por mucho unos 700 y esto gracias a que después de la guerra se vio el potencial del lugar por su fácil acceso a recursos hídricos, los turistas eran aquellos estudiosos que procuraban resolver los misterios que envolvían al pueblo, investigadores de la fauna y alguno que otro historiador. Aunque hubiese algunas fábricas, el pueblo no crecía de forma acelerada, sino que por el contrario, parecía verse estancado.

Y la razón de este suceso eran las mismas por las que mi vida había cambiado.

Pese a que no fue una causa directa, cuando se dio la primera desaparición el orden se alteró. Ocurrió justamente cuando cursaba primero de primaria, para el momento en que muchos niños del pueblo se preparaban para ir a su primer día de escuela, una mañana tranquila de abril, en el momento menos esperado, el pequeño hijo de los Watanabe desapareció.

El pánico no se hizo esperar, los carteles con una foto del chico estaban esparcidos por todo el pueblo. Cada noche los adultos salían en busca de alguna pista, algún rastro de vida por parte de él, pero pasaron las semanas, los meses y no había ningún rastro del niño. La historia se hizo famosa a nivel nacional, muchos investigadores vinieron a ayudar, periodistas venían y se iban. Todos mencionaban las circunstancias tan extrañas de su desaparición, pero al no haber lógica en ello muchos adjudicaban la tragedia a una antigua leyenda de la región.

Formas desesperadas para hallar una razón.

Con el tiempo las personas fueron olvidando el incidente, las estaciones transcurrían y el único vestigio de la existencia del hijo de los Watanabe era el estado mental de sus padres. Aún recuerdo escuchar a las mujeres del supermercado hablar sobre lo inestables que se encontraba el matrimonio, todos los juzgaban cuando los veían caminar por las calles: — ¡Imagínate, fingir que su hijo sigue vivo para no sentir su dolor! — Era una frase muy común en aquellos días.

Aunque yo solo observaba entes que habían perdido su razón para existir "demacrados e inertes", era la más acertada definición sobre aquel matrimonio.

Pero eso solo fue el comienzo, con el pasar del tiempo en ciertas épocas del año desaparecían personas, las calles del pueblo se llenaban con carteles que llevaban impresos sus nombres, fotografías y fecha en la que se desvanecían.

El departamento de policía era un desastre, no había pistas, no había rastros ni nada que pudiera dar una explicación a esos extraños sucesos… Papá comenzaba a desesperarse, al igual que sus subalternos.

Todo se había convertido en un circo mediático.

Eran mediados de Junio, las vacaciones de verano habían llegado junto a una abrumadora ola de calor. Nuestro horario consistía en hacer algunos ejercicios diarios, ir a la escuela por las clases de natación y quedarnos el resto de la tarde jugando en los parques.

Ese día en especial el sol estaba picante, incluso el agua de la piscina se encontraba caliente, por lo que nadar fue una tarea más que tortuosa. Recuerdo estar flotando en el agua, casi nadie estaba dentro de la piscina, miraba las nubes y a veces a mis compañeros que descansaban en el borde, algunos insectos muertos flotaban en el agua, los profesores daban órdenes mientras se abanicaban. Era un día terrible para todos.

Finalmente, a las tres la clase había terminado, los maestros ayudaron a ordenar toda el área para finalmente pasar lista y despedirnos, pero cuando estaban a punto de llamarme un ensordecedor grito resonó en el lugar. No tardamos mucho en ubicar el lugar del que provenía, al igual que la respuesta pronta de los maestros que de inmediato salieron a correr en dirección al patio trasero de la escuela.

En nuestra escuela había un lugar con un hoyo que conectaba con los ríos de la ciudad, era una zona a la que le tenían restringido el paso pero que aun así se utilizaba para molestar a otros. Cuando llegamos al sitio había una niña, de un par de grados debajo de nosotros, la cual se encontraba llorando y temblando mientras señalaba el pozo. Iruka-Sensei trató de consolarla mientras los otros profesores se asomaban a ver qué era lo que había, debió ser algo perturbador ya que todos pegaron un grito.

—Iruka-Sensei lleve a los estudiantes fuera, llame al director. —la voz de profesor de matemáticas sonaba entre cortada y forzada.

—Vamos niños, deben ir a sus casas de inmediato. —ordenó mientras tomaba a la chica de la mano en dirección de la sala de profesores. — ¡No se queden por ahí! —gritó para después comenzar a hablar con la niña.

Nos dirigíamos hacia nuestras casas, todos en silencio, hasta que por nuestro lado a toda velocidad vimos pasar una patrulla de policía. En ese instante paramos nuestro andar, teníamos curiosidad de saber qué era lo que encontraron.

—Habrán muchos niños jugando por la entrada al túnel… —mencionó el más idiota de nosotros. —Solo sería un vistazo, nadie sospechará algo de nosotros.

—No seas idiota, ese no es el problema.

—Vamos, es natural sentir curiosidad por ello… un momento, simplemente para ver qué ocurrió y ya.

—No seas mórbido.

El rubio hizo una mueca de desagrado, como reprochándonos que éramos unos cobardes pero nadie quería afrontar que era emocionante, el misterio que rondaba el suceso, el miedo y la expectativa de lo que podríamos ver. Cierto, éramos niños, pero ese palpitar en nuestros corazones, los nervios, la emoción todo dentro de nosotros se había convertido en un torbellino de emoción.

—Pero tenemos que prometer algo. — Yashiro siempre fue el más maduro de todos, era admirable lo precavido que era incluso cuando él no tenía nada que ver. —Primero: No tocaremos sea lo que sea que esté en esos túneles. Segundo: No le diremos a nadie lo que vimos. Tercero: Nada de estupideces, puede que termine en una investigación y yo no quiero estar involucrado en algo tan problemático solo por curiosidad. —enumeró cada una, suponiendo el grado de idiotez de cada uno de los miembros del grupo. —Entonces… ¿Trato?

— ¡Trato!

Nos dirigimos a toda prisa hacia la entrada de los túneles. Por el lugar habían varios niños jugando en las piletas de las fuentes, otros estaban recostados en el césped mirando las nubes, mientras que otros sencillamente hablaban cerca del lugar. Sin nada que iluminara el camino, nos adentramos en el complejo, el cual para nuestra sorpresa, estaba en buenas condiciones, no había basura o rastros de vegetación.

Seguimos caminando, la escuela no estaba muy lejos, todo parecía tan extraño, estaba demasiado limpio… Hasta que unos goteos nos obligaron a salir de nuestra ensoñación, el chapoteo de unos pasos que hacían eco en los caminos. Por un momento –mínimo– creímos que era la broma de alguno, incluso nos reunimos en un círculo y preguntamos en silencio quién había sido el idiota, pero como antes mencioné, solo duró un momento.

Estábamos completos y los chapoteos se hacían más densos, lo que significaba solo una cosa: Lo que asustó a los maestros seguía aquí. El pánico se apoderó de nosotros, cada uno salió corriendo en dirección contraria al sonido, nos separamos muy pronto, eso era lo que pensaba cuando comencé a respirar con ansiedad, tenía miedo, no quería estar en ese lugar.

Corrí, corrí, trataba de guiarme pero no podía, estaba muy nervioso y asustado como para recordar el camino. Tenía que calmarme pero los pasos no hacían más que acercarse a mí, estaba tan asustado, lo único en lo que pensaba era en correr, doblaba con rapidez, no sabía hacia dónde me dirigía, estaba sudando como nunca, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer, los ojos me escocían. Fue un momento fugaz, cerré mis ojos, solo para limpiarlos un poco y tropecé con algo.

Dios, qué forma más miserable de morir… entonces… entonces ¿por qué me ocurría esto?

Sentía un dolor punzante en un costado de mi cabeza, y otro aún peor que provenía de mi pierna, cuando estuve lo suficiente acostumbrado a la luz noté que me encontraba justo debajo del hoyo de la escuela, había un par de cuerpos demasiado maltratados y con un olor repugnante, las moscas los rondaban y en su exposición podía observar varías larvas deslizarse por ellos. La bilis subió a mi boca.

Traté de moverme, pero el dolor en mi pierna me hizo percatarme que aún no sabía lo que ocurría. Dolía horrores, me acurruqué, traté de acercar mis rodillas, pero en vez de eso solo di un alarido, entré en pánico. Cuando me asomé vi que estaba raspada y que el hueso sobresalía entre la piel, me había fracturado la pierna, la sangre no era mucha por lo que no había atravesado una arteria.

Debía encontrar una forma de salir de aquí.

— ¡Ayuda! —grité con fuerza. — ¡Alguien!

¿Por qué no había nadie cerca del hoyo? ¿Y la policía? ¿Y los maestros? ¿Dónde estaban?

Los chapoteos volvieron a escucharse, solo que más cercanos. No sabía qué hacer, en cualquiera de las formas que pensaba para escapar sabía que tarde o temprano terminaría igual que ese par de cuerpos, solo alargaría lo inevitable. Este era el temprano fin de Uchiha Sasuke.

Vi una sombra asomarse en la esquina frente a la que me encontraba, luego, a pasos agigantados avanzó hasta que la luz le dio y pude ver su rostro. En el trasfondo tenía pintada una calavera, pero esta era opacada por los innumerables agujeros en su rostro, la piel sujetada con cintas y esa sonrisa retorcida –se fue acercando en silencio– sus ojos fríos me miraban con desdén, me era difícil tragar, la hiperventilación se hizo evidente y él soltó una carcajada.

— ¿Necesitas mi ayuda? —preguntó con cinismo, mientras se agachaba y esculcaba algo dentro de uno de los cuerpos. Negué con temor. — ¿Seguro? —rió. —Hace un momento sonabas desesperado… — No sabía qué hacer, mi mente estaba nublada, estaba paralizado.

Sus risas resonaban en el lugar, ¿Por qué nadie aparecía? La saliva le resbalaba por las comisuras, su traje parecía hecho de látex negro, tenía cadenas, argollas y mucha sangre, cargaba con él varios cuchillos, parecían las herramientas de los carniceros.

Sus ojos saltones no hacían más que verme, su nariz soltaba de vez en cuando ronquidos, su risa era ahogada, a veces incluso ni se escuchaba, pero él seguía ahí, burlándose de mí.

Pasó por encima de los cadáveres quedando a unos cuantos centímetros de mí. Su mirada se clavó en mi pierna, los chillidos –parecidos a los de un cerdo– salían de su boca, acercando su mano a los huesos, su respiración era fuerte. Finalmente posicionó uno de sus dedos sobre la parte que sobresalida y sin el más mínimo vestigio de compasión comenzó a hacer presión sobre él, tratando de meterlo.

Hice lo más humanamente posible en contener mis quejidos, pero el dolor era insoportable.

—Vamos, grita, llora, suplica por tu vida niño. —exigía colocando más presión sobre el hueso. —Querías ayuda.

Los quejidos seguían saliendo de mi garganta, como si aquello aliviara mi dolor. Vi como su mano libre se deslizaba entre los mangos de sus cuchillos, su mofa no paraba, seguía repitiendo lo mismo —_Suplica._ —como si sirviera de algo. Mordí mi lengua, tenía que parar todo aquello, mi destino estaba sellado desde el momento que accedí a esa estúpida petición, estaba exhausto, mi visión se ponía borrosa.

Aquel hombre trataba de mantenerme consiente, parecía entretenido con mi resistencia pero todo tenía un límite y yo ya había llegado al mío. Detrás de él, vi unos halos de luz, cuando mi visión se oscurecía volvió a sonreír, se carcajeaba mientras sacaba uno de sus cuchillos y lo clavaba un poco más arriba de mi rodilla, el dolor era agonizante. Lo último que recuerdo es: —_Qué maldita suerte tienes…_— mientras tallaba un símbolo encima de mi herida, deslizando el filo por mi carne.

Me desmayé.

Desperté en un cuarto de hospital, lo primero que vi fue a mi madre llorando en la silla al lado de la cama, quería consolarla pero aún no tenía fuerzas suficientes. Mi padre estaba furioso, al igual que mi hermano, con sus brazos cruzados parados en el marco de la puerta. Poco después de despertar un par de investigadores vinieron a hacerme preguntas, trataron de ser sutiles pero sabía que era sospechoso del crimen –estúpidos– dije todo lo que sucedió, lo que vi y lo que me hizo; Creían que estaba loco, que aquel hombre solo era algo creado por mi mente para sobrellevar el horror de lo que hice.

Mi madre estaba destrozada, creían que su hijo de diez años era un psicópata.

Pasaron los días, los cuerpos fueron identificados como el matrimonio Watanabe, eran los duodécimos segundos en desaparecer. Trataron de inculparme por el homicidio, pero la autopsia reveló que alguien con mi fuerza no podría haberlo hecho y la teoría del hombre del que les hablé volvió a retomarse.

Aunque para los habitantes yo seguía siendo el culpable y lamentaban que fuera tan joven como para que las leyes no pudiesen procesarme.

Ninguno de mis amigos me visitó, el único que venía era Iruka-Sensei, traía mi tarea y algunas cartas de "animo" que escribieron mi compañeros, mi madre sonreía, creía que era apreciado pero el verdadero mensaje de las cartas evidenciaba otro tipo de sentimiento.

Sus visitas cesaron en el momento en el que se enteró que nunca más volvería a la escuela.

—Sasuke-Kun debes abrirte más a mí. —sentí el apestoso aliento a nicotina abanicar mi rosto, su mano bajaba por mi pecho. —Conozco el incidente, desde que llegaste aquí te has negado a decir palabra alguna. —apuntó con aquel irritante tono de voz. —Si te sigues comportando como un niño malo, tendré que castigarte.

Aparté mi rostro al notar las intenciones de aquella mujer por besarme, apreté la mandíbula esperando a que el tiempo pasara tan rápido como se suponía cuando tomaba aquellas píldoras. Mi vida es un infierno, la soledad, los abusos, la depresión, odiaba a todos, odiaba no haber muerto ese día, odiaba mi maldita suerte.

Mis padres se preocuparon, el temor los hacía ser precavidos conmigo, después del incidente quedé en un estado catatónico y lo único que pudieron hacer fue empeorarlo al llevarme con Mitarashi Anko, desde ese momento fue como si hubiese sido trasportado al tártaro y condenado a flotar en las aguas de Aqueronte.

Durante mucho tiempo me pregunté si ese día había sobrevivido, me sentía como un muerto.

—Ah~ —gimió al sentirme dentro de ella, moviendo sus caderas en fuertes estocadas. —En verdad eres un chico malo.

* * *

El tren finalmente arribaba en la estación de Konoha, el sol estaba en su máximo punto dándole a entender que probablemente había llegado al medio día, el canto de las cigarras era fuerte y la humedad provocaba que su cabello se le pegara al cuello y brazos.

Recogió sus maletas y prosiguió a salir del andén de abordaje. Su casera le había prometido pasar por ella y mostrarle el pueblo, aunque al llegar quedó levemente sorprendida al ver que parecía una pequeña ciudad con un par de edificios que sobrepasan los 5 pisos, las montañas bordeando los límites y la inmensidad del cielo azul.

— ¿De casualidad eres Haruno-San? —un tono de voz bajo y cordial la sacó de sus pensamientos, casi de inmediato giró su cabeza encontrándose con una mujer mucho más baja que ella, con el cabello completamente blanco y arrugas adornando su rostro, escondiéndolo. Asentí nerviosamente. —Oh querida, cuando hablé contigo no me esperaba que fueras tan joven. —un leve tono de preocupación teñía su voz. Sintió como su miraba la escrutaba de pies a cabeza. —Me recuerdas a las chicas que salen en las revistas que mis nietas leen.

Opté por sonreír.

—Le puedo asegurar, Koharu-San, que de dónde vengo todas las chicas son más sofisticadas que yo.

—Mi niña estás realmente lejos de casa, por esta parte del mundo nunca parecerás corriente. —agregó tomando una de mis bolsas de viaje más livianas. —Me alegra saber que no eres engerida con tu aspecto, sígueme, las chicas realmente están emocionadas por tu llegada y prepararon una fiesta de bienvenida.

La seguí por el caminillo que formaba una gran hilera de sicomoros, Koharu-San saludaba a todos los transeúntes con una familiaridad que provocaba estragos en mí, nunca había estado lo suficiente en un sitio como para entablar amistades e igualmente era demasiado introvertida como para arriesgarme.

— ¿Chicas? —pregunté observando una camioneta Ford Pick Up de 1967 de color aguamarina oxidado.

—Sí, las otras chicas a las que les alquilo cuartos… —respondió tranquilamente colocando la bolsa de viaje en la parrilla de la cajuela. —Te sorprenderá saber que son enfermeras, al igual que tú, por lo que siento que encajarás casi de inmediato. — La anciana esperó a que ella subiera sus otras maletas, para pasar una tela sobre ella y dirigirse al asiento del conductor. —Eso sí…—llamó antes de cerrar la puerta de su lado. —Son mayores que tú, así que ve con cuidado, les encanta corromper vírgenes. —soltó una carcajada a la vez que metía la llave en el contacto del panel del manubrio.

La personalidad fresca de la mujer mayor le hizo compartir una carcajada, el lugar le iba a encantar.

El trayecto no fue muy largo, e hicimos muchas paradas para reabastecer la casa de alimentos. Cuando ayudé a Koharu-San con las pesadas compras noté que en varios postes y cercas se encontraban pegados anuncios de desaparecido, tanto de mascotas como de humanos. Uno de ellos llamó mi atención al ver que se trataba de un pequeño de no más de cinco años, la anciana debió haberlo notado ya que carraspeó pesadamente.

—No tienes porqué asustarte, querida. —sus palabras sonaban casi mecánicas. —Es un episodio oscuro manchando la historia del pueblo, afortunadamente fue resuelto.

Sentí como el ambiente se había cargado de un atmósfera tensa, por lo que decidí dejar el tema y avanzar hacia la camioneta. El recorrido fue silencioso y tranquilo, Koharu-San parecía ser fan de Elvis Presley, por lo que la gran mayoría del trayecto fui arrullada por sus baladas.

—Así que trabajarás en el sanatorio.

El vidrio del lado de mi ventana estaba completamente escondido, el aire caliente se filtraba por la abertura revoloteando mis cabellos, el olor a verano y naturaleza inundaba mis fosas nasales. No pude percibirlo en ese momento, pero aquella impertinente mujer tenía un halo de preocupación surcando sus facciones.

—Ten cuidado mi niña.


	2. La casa del sol naciente

**Capítulo 1**

**La casa del sol naciente**

Mi primer pensamiento esa mañana era sobre cómo había excedido mi límite normal de consumo de alcohol, las punzadas de dolor en mis sienes, la molestia por el pequeño halo de luz que se filtraba por un agujero en las puertas corredizas de la sala de estar y el dolor lumbar por haber dormido en una posición extremadamente incómoda, eran apenas pequeños vestigios del exceso vivido la noche anterior.

—Dios, dime que no vomité en ninguna de ustedes. —su quejido había salido de forma rasposa, mientras trataba de acomodarse el vestido veraniego que tenía subido hasta los pechos, apartando desesperadamente los largos mechones pelirrojos.

—Maldición. —reprendió Temari. — ¿De quién fue la grandiosa idea de mezclar tragos?

—No me mires a mí, —comenzó Karui soltando un largo bostezo. —Todas queríamos iniciar a Sakura, por lo que fue un consenso entre todas.

La rubia puso los ojos en blanco, arrugando su frente provocando las risas de todas por su expresión.

—Diablos rosadita, ¿Dónde aprendiste a beber de ese modo? —cuestionó Tenten recostándose en la mesa de café en la que estaba atrapada. —Por tu apariencia, juraba que eras un peso ligero.

Reí, recordando las veces en las que me vi obligada a seguirle el ritmo a Tsunade-Sama cuando perdía en los juegos de azar.

—Crecer con mis guardianas tiene sus ventajas. —respondí con simpleza desenredando mis anteojos de mi coronilla. —Supongo tuve mucha práctica en mi juventud.

— ¿Acaso comenzaste a beber a los 4 años? —comentó alarmada la señora Koharu, provocando que todas riéramos. — ¿Probaban tu resistencia con Absenta?

Me encogí de hombros, sería algo tedioso explicarles que bebíamos cada vez que a alguna le daba ataques de angustia existencial y depresión, lo que generalmente era al menos una vez a la semana. Era sencillo sacar toda la basura dentro de ti cuando tus limitantes son aflojados por los efectos del alcohol.

—Bueno, ya basta… —comenzó aquella chica rubia con carácter. —Se supone somos mujeres inteligentes e independientes que pueden lidiar muy bien con una noche de salvaje beber.

—Ríndete Temari, —comentó Mei restándole importancia a lo dicho. —Esto solo es una clara señal de lo viejas que nos estamos volviendo, la lucha contra el tiempo es una batalla perdida… Es más, siento que hemos envejecido un par de años solo por habernos tirado a dormir en el primer lugar en el que caímos.

—Además, debes recordar que nuestro turno comienza en tan solo unos minutos. —apuntó la chica morena.

—Maldición, en serio las odio.

Karui y Temari tomaron una ducha rápida, se arreglaron y salieron rápidamente en dirección al hospital, apenas pasaban de las seis de la mañana. El ruido externo era un recordatorio de la vida que comenzaba a emerger en el pueblo, los autos, las personas, los animales y ajetreo común de un domingo en la mañana.

Las restantes nos dedicamos a levantar toda la basura de la celebración de la noche anterior, las botellas vacías de vino, sake, ron, tequila y vodka, los serpentines, las velas desechas, los empaques de las chuches y los adornos desechados con la palabra bienvenida y Sakura desquebrajados. Habían jugado, cantado y hablado toda la tarde, noche y parte de la madrugada.

Se había divertido en grande.

La señora Koharu prefirió preparar el desayuno mientras ellas arreglaban los restos de su reunión, escuchando la radio.

— ¿No sientes nostalgia al haber dejado la ciudad para estar en medio de la nada? —Mei era una mujer pasada de los treintas, madura y despampanante. Sus ojos eran de un verde intenso, su cabello naranja asemejaba al fuego y era tan largo que parecía que las brasas consumían su cuerpo curvilíneo y esbelto.

—Yo estaría gritando si no hubiera nacido en este lugar. —concordó Tenten abriendo de par en par las puertas Shoji.

—No realmente, al ser una chica de ciudad siempre añoré la tranquilidad del campo.

—Pero aun así, dejar el glamour de Tokyo, para vivir en un pueblo tan conservador y retrógrado como Konoha…

—Y trabajar en una casa de locos, no olvides eso querida. —cortó la señora Koharu desde la otra habitación.

Tenten negó con su cabeza. —Ciertamente Sakura-Chan, no sé si eres valiente o has perdido la cabeza.

Las miré a las dos y supe que era una batalla perdida, no entendían la razón por la que me alejé tanto de mi entorno, del bullicio, el mar de gente y los departamentos pequeños. Sequé mi frente con el dorso de mi mano, peinando los mechones rebeldes lejos de mi rostro, el ambiente realmente era húmedo en ese lugar.

Las chicas comentaron un par de cosas mientras yo me quedaba absorta en el paisaje, ver la naturaleza tan de cerca, el aire limpio de impurezas y el fresco olor proveniente de los bosques. Koharu-San tenía un pequeño huerto en el jardín trasero de la casa, en donde había una gran cantidad de especias y hortalizas cultivadas, junto a árboles de castañas y caquis.

La esencia de tranquilidad flotaba en el aire.

—Te pareces a mi madre la primera vez que vio una trasmisión en un televisor. —La anciana me sacó de mis pensamientos. —Pareces maravillada por el perfume de la vida, como si nunca hubieses visto tanta junta.

—Es un estado demasiado puro e innato al que no estoy acostumbrada.

—Lo harás con el tiempo, —mencionó cogiéndola del brazo, guiándola hacia la cocina para sentarse en el pequeño comedor. — ¿Mañana comienzas con tus turnos?

Asentí, tomando los palillos entre los dedos de mi mano derecha tratando de decidir qué comería primero.

— ¿Sabes dónde queda el lugar? ¿Sabes llegar?

—No debe porqué preocuparse Koharu-San, cuando tuve mi entrevista de trabajo aprendí el camino… Incluso pienso aventurarme e ir en mi bicicleta.

—Creo que la locura es tu veredicto, Sakura-Chan.

...

Mis piernas dolían con cada pedaleo que daba, realmente mi físico estaba fatal. Fue duro completar mí primer recorrido en bicicleta, mi trabajo quedaba al menos media hora de camino y mi paso era realmente lento, debí haber ejercitado más mientras me encontraba en la ciudad.

A medida que avanzaba notaba como la cantidad de viviendas iban disminuyendo, me adentraba más en los bosques, las granjas y cultivos eran notorios desde el caminillo desgastado por el que me guiaba. Muchos pobladores de esa zona trabajaban arduamente en sus tierras, cuando notaban mi presencia unos me dedicaban una mirada curiosa mientras otros sencillamente pasaban de mí.

Bufé cansada, no había sentido tan largo el trayecto la primera vez que fui a ese lugar.

El calor provocaba que me sudaran las manos y sentía que mi uniforme, pese a ser de un material ligero, se pegaba a mi cuerpo incómodamente, las medias veladas blancas molestaban la sensibilidad de la piel interna de mis muslos, al igual que una sensación de humedad albergaba mi cuerpo.

Sentía mis mejillas arder, mi frente perlada en sudor y mi moño deshacerse por la humedad, ¡qué gran primera impresión!

Tal vez podría considerar esta decisión.

Después de haber pasado una eternidad, finalmente vi el muro que circundaba el sanatorio mental, la única entrada era por el frente y consistía en un par de puertas robustas y altas con la inscripción del nombre del lugar en la parte superior. La primera vez que las crucé sentí escalofríos en mi espina dorsal, había algo en el ambiente y aura del lugar que me asustaba, era un ambiente tétrico que no lograba desvanecerse ni con la energía del verano.

El guardia de la entrada me observó con ojos amenazadores, su voz era rasposa y sonaba enfadada cuando preguntó por mi presencia.

—Carne fresca. —comentó mientras llamaba al edificio principal. —No sabía que habían contratado. —sonrió haciendo alarde de sus dientes chuecos.

Apreté el manubrio, tratando de comprender la situación sin que las alarmas de mi cerebro me bloquearan. Me mantuve sobre mi vehículo esperando que la adrenalina me diera la suficiente fuerza y resistencia para salir de ese lugar si era necesario. El hombre habló por unos minutos dentro de la caseta, era escuálido, bajo y apestaba a nicotina. Su rostro estaba demacrado, tenía poco cabello y sus ojos eran extremadamente pequeños.

El tiempo se alargó, las voces se distorsionaron. Me daba vueltas la cabeza, la sonrisa de aquel hombre se amplió, a la vez que un halo de malicia brillaba en sus ojos. Mi respiración se hizo más frenética y los latidos de mi corazón estallaron en un repentino ataque, me sentía extraña y no sabía la razón.

— no…san… ¿Haruno-San? —la voz se escucha lejana, ahogada en el agua. Parpadeé varias veces. — ¿Se encuentra bien, Señorita?

— ¿Dis-disculpe?

—Haruno-San, no debió haberse aventurado a venir en bicicleta con este calor. —reprendió sosteniéndome, su agarre era débil, pero no delicado. —Debe haber sufrido un golpe de calor, llama a Sakon.

—Estoy bien. —traté de zafarme de su agarre. —Solo me sobre exigí un poco.

La luz de sol me cegaba momentáneamente, pero debía hacer el esfuerzo de conocer a la persona que me sostenía. Su voz no sonaba masculina, por lo que no podía ser el doctor Orochimaru ni su asistente Kabuto, el nombre del auxiliar que ordenó llamar tampoco me sonaba, ¿quién era esta persona?

—No tema señorita, soy Anko Mitarazhi y la psiquiatra de turno.

...

Un fuerte estruendo me despertó, me hizo brincar y reconocer que había comenzado un nuevo día. Tomé el reloj que dejaba en la pequeña mesa al lado de mi litera para ubicarme en qué parte de la mañana me encontraba. Como siempre aquel sentimiento de vacío regresaba, metiéndose bajo mi piel, asfixiándome.

Los gritos se escuchaban lejanos, me preguntaba si se trataba de otro episodio violento de Juugo. Nunca había vuelto a ser el mismo desde que fue a consulta con Orochimaru y le practicaron terapia de electrochoques. La electricidad había anulado ciertos receptores, provocando que se volviera más violento, si era posible.

—Hey Sasuke. —mi puerta se abrió rápidamente mientras un peliblanco se introducía a mi habitación. —No creerás esto, hombre, la nueva enfermera tuvo un ataque de ansiedad en la entrada, con tan solo ver al horrorosa cara de sapo de Jirou. —explicó con una gran sonrisa surcando su rostro, permitiéndome ver sus dientes antinaturalmente afilados, cosa que había hecho el mismo cuando cambió de dentadura. —Pero eso no es todo, es ardiente como el fuego.

Rodé mis ojos, no era algo por lo que estuviera dispuesto a salir.

—Vamos, no seas así, hermano. —abucheó acercándose. —Sé que estás tan harto como yo de ver la horrorosa cara de Kim y Tayuya, son unas brujas desalmadas. —comenzó a forcejar, tratando de retirar los cobertores de encima de mío. —Solo quiero echarle un vistazo, rápido y sin que nadie lo note.

— ¿Piensas que la han contratado por ser un alma caritativa? —de inmediato noté como su sonrisa de transformaba en una mueca desilusionada. —No olvides el lugar en dónde te encuentras.

Suiguetsu dejó de forcejear y lentamente se reincorporó, soltó un resoplido que tenía todas las intenciones de ser una risa sarcástica –muy común en él– su paso a la salida fue lento y silencioso. Se tambaleaba de un lado a otro, con los brazos sueltos, cargándolos como un peso muerto.

—Tienes razón. —abrió la puerta con desgano, deteniéndose un leve segundo para pensar lo siguiente que diría. — No olvides que Mitarashi-Sensei te espera después del desayuno en su despacho. —anunció cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

La penitencia nuevamente comenzaba ese día.

Y solo quería perderme en la oscuridad de mi inconsciencia por unos segundos, unas horas o la eternidad.

...

—Nos has dado un buen susto, Haruno-San

Desperté unos minutos después en una camilla en la enfermería del pabellón de hombres del sanatorio. Tenía la bata abierta, además de que la Doctora Anko se encontraba revisando mis signos vitales.

Me ayudó a sentarme y separar un poco más las solapas de mi uniforme.

—Lamento haber causado este percance. —me sobresalté por el frío tacto del fonendoscopio en mi pecho. La piel de mis senos casi de inmediato se erizó. —Realmente no consideré que mi resistencia fuera tan mala, Mitarashi-San.

Ella guardó silencio mientras procesaba el sonido de mi respiración, para finalmente alejar la campana de mí.

—Por favor llámame Anko, Mitarashi-San era mi padre. —pidió dándose vuelta soltando una leve risa. —La próxima vez hidrátate más a menudo y ve a un ritmo más lento.

—Realmente lo siento.

—No te preocupes,… —habló aligerando el tono severo que surcaba su voz e imagino utilizaba con los pacientes. —Nos has dado un poco de emoción, además que ha sido una buena forma de conocer a todos tus compañeros. —afirmó mientras yo acomodaba mi uniforme. — ¿Lista para tu recorrido?

Asentí reincorporándome, sintiéndome levemente mareada.

Anko-San no esperó a que me recompusiera para comenzar con su guía por las instalaciones. Me contó levemente la historia del sanatorio y como antes solía ser un cuartel general de telecomunicaciones y logística en época de la gran guerra, luego de haber perdido contra los aliados se optó por desmontarla y las instalaciones fueron utilizadas por la iglesia católica como hospital de rehabilitación y descanso para heridos de guerra. Con el tiempo fueron destinando a los pacientes a clínicas especializadas, dejando así abandonado el lugar.

Era un lugar amplio, con grande bóvedas sostenidas por paneles, su estilo arquitectónico no parecía ser de tiempos de guerra. Era más parecido a las ilustraciones de los libros que Kakashi-San tenía sobre historia mundial, más específico a los escondrijos de sectas del renacimiento, nuevamente un escalofrío atravesó mi espina, realmente había una extraña atmósfera en el lugar.

Era un lugar amplio, según Anko-San, pese a que el lugar era amplio muy pocas habitaciones eran utilizadas, pese a ser el único hospital especializado en enfermedades mentales de la prefectura el índice de internos era pequeño en comparación con su capacidad total, incluso cuando había un pabellón exclusivo para mujeres y otro para hombres.

—La primera vez es tenebroso estar aquí, conocer los pasillos y ver que la mayoría de las compuertas se encuentran abiertas. —río ralentizando su andar hasta permitir que camináramos a la par. —Pero te puedo asegurar que no suceda nada fuera de lo común en esta clínica. —Me pareció extraño que hubiese echo esa aclaración, cuando realmente no había razón alguna por la que yo debiera sospechar –claro está, además del comentario de carne fresca– además de aquella mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa encantadora.

...

Los auxiliares me sacaron a rastras de mi habitación al darse cuenta que no salía a cumplir mi cita con Anko-Sensei. Forcejeé y me retorcí, repartí manotazos y puños buscando hacer el mayor daño posible, mis golpes conectaron con mis captores pero mi fuerza no era la suficiente. Mi cuerpo era extremadamente delgado, nada inusual para el lugar en el que me encontraba, los golpes que repartía me hacían más daño a mí que a los gorilas, mis articulaciones se agarrotaron y mis nudillos estaban completamente rojos, en algunas partes con la piel rasgada.

El leve arranque de adrenalina fuer terminando, el estallido de fuerza fue mermando, pronto sentí como restringían libremente mis brazos, sometiéndome contra el frío piso de azulejos blancos. En verdad odiaba ese maldito color, ausente de todo, vacío, impoluto e inexpresivo. No tardó mucho el doloroso resultado del piquete en su trasero, sabía que no pretendían dormirme, solo doblegarlo para que en su sesión no ocurriera nada "extraño" con su psiquiatra.

Sakon y Ukon me tomaron cada uno de un brazo y arrastrándome por el corredor.

Dolía sentir la fricción sobre la delicada piel de sus pies, el sonido chirriante era más que bizarro.

El cuerpo pesaba, sentía como si en cualquier momento la parte superior se desprendería de la inferior, dejando un rastro de sangre y viseras, redecorando un poco ese inmundo lugar. Tal vez algunos internos reirían, algunos tratarían de comerlo, seguramente el director lo utilizaría en sus experimentos… pero sería libre, de sí mismo, de esa jaula.

No pude resistir gemir con esperanza.

— ¡Cállate!

El fuerte puño contactó con mi mentón, y fue en ese leve momento que la vi asomándose por la esquina.

Su expresión era de total sorpresa y miedo, nunca podría darme la libertad de olvidar aquel par de ojos.

— ¡No!

Después, un pitido anunció la oscuridad que me engullía.

* * *

**H**ola, hola, hola

Muchísimas gracias por darle una oportunidad al Fic, es el primero que publico en la página, agradezco los comentarios y el apoyo.

Antes que nada, hay ciertas cosas que aclarar. La primera: Sakura es mayor a Sasuke, jojojojo siempre quise escribir un fic con esta temática, lo pensaba más de época, tipo el periodo sengoku, pero no lograba desarrollar bien la idea -tal vez más adelante se me ocurra un mejor desarrollo-, anyways, en esta linea del tiempo Sakura tiene 24 años y Sasuke por otro lado tiene 16 años, ha estado atrapado por casi seis años. Las edades de los demás personajes que aparezcan aun no las he pensado, solo sé que las que se mantienen como en el Anime/Manga son la de Orochimaru, Anko, Mei, Koharu, Tsunade y Shizune.

Segundo: Por la temática que manejaré y facilidad de ocurrencia de ciertas situaciones, me pareció atractivo ambientar el fic en los años 80´s, a comienzos. Creo que me ha inspirado stranger things, super 8 y girl interrupted... siempre quise hacer algo con niños y los misterios que encuentran como grupo, aunque esto es un poco más oscuro aquí, pero bueno. Además de que últimamente estoy super enganchada con el disco y el fic surgió por una escena de baile entre las chicas. Es solo mi egoísmo actuando.

Tercera: No planeo que dure mucho, aún no tengo una cifra específica, pero no deseo que sea tan largo. Incluso ya sé qué final le daré...

Nuevamente gracias por darle una oportunidad, pasar y leerlo. Si tienen alguna crítica, comentario, sugerencia es bien recibida siempre y cuando haya respeto.

**S**in más, nos leemos.

PD: Los títulos son canciones, por lo que si quieren entrar más en ambiente les sugiero buscar _**the house of the rising sun**_, a mi me gusta más la versión de **_The Animals_** pero ustedes pueden escuchar la versión que más les guste.


	3. Buenos tiempos, malos tiempos

**Capítulo 2**

**Buenos tiempos, malos tiempos**

La oscuridad me rodeaba, el fétido olor de las aguas negras inundaba mis fosas nasales, tenía miedo, estaba paralizado y me encontraba solo.

Moriría, era la única vez en la que estaba cien por ciento seguro de mis conjeturas.

Un golpe sordo me sacó de mis pensamientos, de inmediato me escondí dentro de una abertura sin rejilla en la pared. Escuché gemidos y chapoteos pesados, sabía que _eso_ estaba merodeando los corredores.

Estaba aterrado, aquel personaje pasó frente a mi escondite, involuntariamente un susurró salió de mi boca pero lo ahogué rápidamente con mi mano, aguanté mi respiración y soporté el dolor que provocaba en mis músculos estar hincado de esa forma. El hombre se detuvo en su andar, justo frente a mí, no pude evitar que mi orina fluyera, temía que las gotas hicieran algún eco en el agua, temía que mis pantaloncillos húmedos sonaran de alguna forma.

— ¡Ayuda! —era indudablemente la voz de Sasuke. — ¡Alguien!

_Eso_ retomó su camino, retrocediendo sus pasos en busca del idiota que fue lo suficientemente estúpido como para hacer ruido.

Me cercioré que no volviera y salí corriendo del lugar sin mirar atrás, dejando a mi mejor amigo a su suerte y a la espera de su muerte.

—Su sacrificio no será en vano. —me dije mentalmente mientras corría con todas mis fuerzas en dirección a mi casa.

…

Mis mañanas comenzaban con la intromisión de mi madre en mi habitación, la puerta resonaba al chocar contra la pared que se encontraba detrás de ella. Mi madre hacía acto de presencia con su mandil usual, su tono de voz molesto –debido a que probablemente era la 12da vez que me llamaba– y su cucharón apuntándome.

—Suficiente Naruto, es hora de que te levantes. —espetó retirando el cubre camas de mí cabeza. —Te espero en la mesa en cinco minutos.

Y tan rápido como pudo salió de la habitación mientras mascullaba algo sobre el desorden.

No le presté mucha importancia, tener riñas en la mañana era muy común después de lo que había sucedido. Di un largo bostezo mientras estiraba mis brazos, esa noche no había logrado dormir bien, soñé con algo que no quería ni debía recordar. Miré a mi costado y observé aquella fotografía tomada en un viaje escolar de primaria, todos sus amigos se encontraban en ella.

No entiendo por qué mi madre se niega a quitarla, a lo mejor busca un vestigio de lo que alguna vez fui.

Nuevamente dejé salir un bostezo mientras me rascaba el abdomen, me paré y recogí del piso lo primero que pudiera esconder mi desnudez.

—Deberías irte. —dije cansino, hombre como odiaba las mañanas.

—Sí, Uzumaki-San. —musitó con vergüenza una chica que salía de debajo de mi cama, completamente desnuda. —Gracias por su consideración. —dijo con un tono bajo tratando de cubrir su cuerpo –o las partes más específicas– mientras buscaba su ropa.

—Sal por la ventana cuando te dé la señal.

—Sí.

Tomé mi uniforme del lugar donde lo había dejado Kushina hace unas semanas y me dirigí al baño. Su primer verano en preparatoria había terminado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, casi no había podido estar con sus amigos, ni mucho menos viajar debido a que tenía toda clase de cursos a los que lo obligaban a asistir por ser el hijo del alcalde.

Miré mi reflejo, me veía fatal, unas tenues ojeras ensombrecían mis ojos, estaba pálido, por no mencionar el labio roto. Maldición por eso odiaba tratar con ebrias, eran fáciles de atraer pero cuando se enganchaban a ti todo era problemas y vómito.

Dejé correr el agua del grifo mientras decidía si debía o no ir a la ceremonia de ingreso, sería aburrido pero podría ver a ciertas personas por las que se le antojaba molestar un rato, después de todo nadie le negaba nada a él en ese pueblucho.

Si bien es cierto que su padre no siempre fue alcalde del lugar, su familia siempre ha sido de gran influencia en la región, muchas de las industrias, empresas y demás que tienen su sede en el pueblo se deben a que su familia intercedió en todos esos negocios para mantener al pueblo en el mapa. Los habitantes del lugar están agradecidos, y teniendo en consideración que él es actualmente el heredero principal del conglomerado, toda su vida ha sido consentido y mimado por todos en el pueblo.

Claro, todos exceptuando sus padres, los cuales se empeñaban en darle una vida normal y humilde.

Bah, qué desperdicio de energía y tiempo.

—¡Naruto! —El grito de su madre resonó con furia por toda la casa.

Pegué un fuerte bufido mientras me apresuraba a colocarme mi uniforme entre cada paso que daba, pero antes de bajar por las escaleras di un par de golpes a la puerta de mi habitación y dejé el piso, mientras pensaba en que mis padres era justamente lo que decía mi abuelo: _Unos Hippies andrajosos con delirios de amor_.

Reí ante el comentario, bueno que comenzara el espectáculo de la _familia corriente_.

…

Los rostros a mí alrededor tenían el mismo gesto de aburrimiento, caminando como entes hasta el reclusorio que varios adultos llamaban escuela. Algunos se reunían con sus grupos usuales, mientras que otros simplemente caminaban con la soledad a su lado. Me daba gracia notar como cada vez que rezagaba a alguno me brindaban un cálido ~Buenos días mientras sus rostros mostraban una forzada sonrisa.

Ser el futuro amo de este pueblo se sentía genial.

Una respiración jadeante se escuchaba a mis espaldas, para después de un rápido salto algo se colgara de mi cuello. El asqueroso olor a perro mojado inundó mis fosas, e inmediatamente supe de quién se trataba.

—Yo, Naruto-Kun.

—Kiba.

—Vamos viejo, no reacciones de esa forma. —recriminó bajándose de mi espalda. —No es mi culpa que siempre te toquen las vomitonas con problemas emocionales. —mencionó a la par que soltaba una sonora carcajada. —No todo se consigue en esta vida.

—Cállate.

Kiba solo se limitó a reír nuevamente y pasar su brazo sobre mi hombro mientras mencionaba que la siguiente vez no descansaría hasta que yo estuviera contento. En eso, muchos más comenzaron a juntarse y hacer burla de mí poca suerte con las mujeres, mientras yo rodaba mis ojos y trataba de no enfadarme demasiado.

Visualicé a Ino junto a su grupo de amigas caminando mucho más adelante, por lo que se me ocurrió jugarles una pequeña broma, la cual obviamente les conté a los chicos que gustosos aceptaron. Todo era muy sencillo, solo correríamos hacia ellas y entre el desorden que armaríamos les levantaríamos las faldas. Simple, gracioso y efectivo.

—En sus marcas… —comencé colocando en posición, a lo cual todos respondieron al hacer lo mismo. —Listos… Fuera.

Nuestros pasos retumbaban en el pavimento, risas inundaban los alrededores, gritos alarmaban a todos, mi corazón palpitaba rápidamente, el sudor comenzaba a emanar de mi cuerpo junto a la humedad del ambiente, esto era el verano, amigos, calor, chicas y bromas. Me gustaba sentirme así, en ese lapsus de tiempo en donde todos se vuelve más lento –como ese efecto de las películas–, sientes y observas todo, te sientes en la inmensidad, la adrenalina bombeando, los choques, las señales… es como magia.

Pero solo dura un parpadeo.

No tuve que agacharme mucho, solo alargué mi brazo hasta que mis dedos rozaron el dobladillo de la falta negra de Ino, la tela se sentía suave y delicada, al tacto se percibían los tejidos del material. Realmente fue muy rápido, un leve impulso y la falda subía con potencia, como si la gravedad no tuviera efecto sobre ella, dejándome ver nada menos que las bragas blancas de encaje que inútilmente resguardaba.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo, además de los estruendosos gritos de ellas fue la palma de la rubia estamparse con fuerza en mi mejilla. El golpe resonó con ímpetu cortando el ambiente festivo, provocando que trastabillara y cayera de bruces raspando levemente mi palma.

— ¡Idiota! —vociferó indignada, provocando que nuestras risas aumentaran.

…

Desperté con dolor en el cuerpo, escuchaba varias voces chillando de fondo, mi cabeza daba vueltas y sentía arcadas. Hasta yo sabía que ese comportamiento había sido una jugada imprudente frente a la nueva enfermera, debieron esperar y fingir que todo andaba en orden hasta que ella cayera en las prácticas del sanatorio y se dejara llevar por el poder que su cargo le brindaba.

Mis parpados pesaban, sentía algo suave debajo de mí, el olor a desinfectante y medicamentos me hizo suponer que me encontraba dentro de la enfermería o sala de tratamientos. Los gritos de los internos eran acallados por las gruesas paredes, pero los gritos de la discusión en la que estaba inmerso eran fuertes y claros, ruidosos y agudos como el demonio, a la vez que fastidiosos.

Me obligué a abrir mis ojos y soltar un quejido de molestia, las voces cesaron y sentí tres pares de ojos taladrarme con su mirada.

—Fuera. —ordenó una voz desconocida, supuse que debieron de haberla mirado con algo más que sorpresa debido a que se vio obligada a explicarse. —Debo examinarlo, asegurarme que su forma de _control_ no provocó en el paciente alguna lesión más allá de las que observo.

Mi vista se adaptó a la luz y pude observar a mis espectadores, claramente la novata era la más cercana a la camilla, su moño estaba desecho y su rostro poseía un pétreo gesto de seriedad y molestia. Orochimaru estaba con cierto deje de fastidio, sus brazos cruzados frente a su chaleco de cuadros y su mirada aburrida posada sobre su nueva subalterna, se encogió de hombros y salió de la sala. Por otro lado, la bruja de Anko no quería dar su brazo a torcer.

—Me parece que se está excediendo en sus labores, Haruno-San. — Apreté mi mandíbula, la saliva se atascaba en mi tráquea y el dolor de cabeza incrementaba, su voz era irritante. —Se olvida de que yo poseo un título en el área de la salud, al igual que usted y soy más cualificada para verificar el estado de mis pacientes.

Vi que la nueva chica apretaba sus puños a sus costados, a la vez que buscaba tranquilizarse.

—Su área se limita únicamente a reconocer y dar un acercamiento a su estado mental… —se interrumpió, supongo, buscando las palabras necesarias para defender su juicio. —Me han contratado para asegurarme que su estado físico no se deteriore, por favor Anko-San, permítame examinarlo en privado.

Finalmente cedió y se retiró de la sala, cerrando la puerta con tanta fuerza que hizo retumbar los estantes. La mujer frente a mi suspiró con cansancio, permitiéndose esa pequeña victoria. Relajó su postura protectora y se encaminó a las estanterías en busca de su indumentaria, cuando tomó todo lo necesario regresó y los depositó en una mesa cercana a mí.

Se inclinó sobre mí y sin previo aviso tomó mi rostro en sus pequeñas manos. Sus ojos no poseían ese halo de malicia, contrario, parecían ser transparentes y puros. No veía en su lenguaje corporal segundas intenciones, lo que provocaba que mi estúpido cuerpo se relajara por su suave tacto y mi corazón saltara por su cercanía.

—Dime si te duele, necesito saber si estás herido de gravedad.

No aplicaba mucha fuerza en su examen, era delicada y amable cuando tocaba cerca de un área sensible. Al no percibir nada más que el resentimiento por los golpes, se dirigió a inspeccionar otras áreas, sus manos se esparcieron por mi abdomen enviando escalofríos por mi espina dorsal, parecía un crío. Al igual que con mi rostro, buscaba algún gesto o espasmo que delatara la presencia de una herida superior a una simple magulladura, pero nuevamente el pronóstico que dictaminaba su rápido examen era nulo.

Bufó algo que no logré entender, me pidió que me sentara y me retirara la camisa. Fui reacio a esto y ella se dio cuenta.

—No te haré nada malo… —se separó unos pasos de la camilla y levantó su manos, mostrándomelas para que yo confiara en ella. —Solo te limpiaré las heridas y colocaré un poco de ungüento en tus hematomas para disminuir el dolor… —eso no logró tranquilizarme, odiaba que me tocaran y detestaba lo que su cercanía hacía en mí. —Podemos hablar, mmm… ¿Qué música te gusta?...

Nada.

Ella volvió a suspirar.

—No confiarás en mí, ¿cierto? —su tono sonaba derrotado, pero en su miraba se había instalado la determinación. —No sé por qué tipo de pruebas has pasado, pero no soy tu enemiga. —se acercó.

Mordí mi labio, evitando que la ira que crecía en mí tomara dominio de mis palabras. No lo logré.

—Se olvida que estoy loco. —mi voz sonaba rasposa y ajena. —Debería temerme. —tomé sus brazos y la jalé, dejándola atrapada entre la camilla y mi cuerpo, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, pero fue momentáneo, porque luego sus ojos demostraron tristeza. —Podría matarla si me apetece.

—Yo solo veo a un chico perdido…

Chasquee fastidiado.

—No me toque.

Inicié con mi camino hacía la salida, la yema de mis dedos habían cosquilleado con la temperatura del picaporte cuando ella habló.

—No te tocaré. —aseguró suplicante. —Te diré como curarte, pero no salgas de aquí sin haber recibido tratamiento… Por favor.

Bufé en respuesta, retrocediendo mis pasos y sentándome nuevamente en la camilla. Ella colocó un espejo frente a mí, a la vez que explicaba qué utilizar y cómo debía aplicarlo.

Su voz era suave, de un tono chillón, pero extrañamente reconfortante, serena, su estatura era pequeña en comparación a la mía, de complexión delgada y el uniforme cubría cualquier asomo de curva en su cuerpo. El tenerla tan cerca me permitió observar las pecas en el puente de su nariz, el sonrojo que adornaba sus mejillas, sus grandes y expectantes ojos luminosos, tenía un estilo muy discreto y soso en comparación con el personal femenino del lugar.

Me estremecí al reconocer que le estaba prestando demasiada atención.

Nuevamente su cercanía hacía estragos en mí, quise gritarle que se alejara, pero solo alcancé a abrir la boca cuando de un fuerte golpe la puerta se abrió y entró Anko. No pude evitar un respingo, al igual que la pequeña mujer que impresionada soltó el espejo, dejándolo caer.

— ¡Haruno-San! — El estruendo silenció el ambiente en la habitación y los pedazos saltaron en varias direcciones, cortando levemente las piernas de la novata. Anko miró con menosprecio el incidente y con falso cuitado habló. —Querida, que desastre, hoy no parece ser tu día… —odié la forma en la que buscaba humillarla. —Será mejor que atiendas _eso_, y cuando termines dirígete a la oficina de Orochimaru-Sama. —anunció despreocupaba evadiendo los trozos de cristal desquebrajado en el piso. —Sasuke-Kun, espero no hayas olvidado nuestra cita. —su tono meloso cambio drásticamente al dirigirse nuevamente a la mujer. —Haruno-San ¿cómo se encontraba Sasuke-Kun?

Gruñí en respuesta.

La mujer dio nuevamente un respingo, hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta que todo este tiempo tuvo su cabeza gacha. Levantó alarmada su vista, dirigiéndola en un inicio a mí, sentí una especie de disculpa a la vez que la trasladaba a Anko, fingió una sonrisa.

—Solo posee unos hematomas de gravedad, tal vez mañana despierte con dolor pero no es algo que lo limite en sus actividades.

— ¡Bien! —agregó contenta. —Te dejaremos sola para que te atiendas y familiarices con tu lugar de trabajo… No olvides que Ororchimaru-Sama te dará tu plan de entrenamiento y tus tareas mientras aprendes la gestión del sanatorio. —expuso a la vez que me guiaba a la salida, como si fuera un mocoso. —Bienvenida a bordo, espero nos acompañes durante mucho tiempo.

—Muchas gracias… — Ella solo se limitó a inclinarse mientras salíamos de la enfermería.

Sentí su mirada perseguirme hasta que la infraestructura impidió esta acción, apreté la mandíbula, tragando pesadamente saliva.

Lástima, eso era lo que ella sentía por mí.

¡Maldición!

Mujer tonta.

Había aceptado fácilmente entrar al infierno.

No habría piedad.

Estúpida.

* * *

**H**ola, hola, hola.

¿Cómo han estado?

Bueno, sé que me he demorado unos días en subir el capítulo pero he tenido ciertos problemas de inspiración y con mi teclado. También sé que pese a haber dicho que no duraría mucho el fic, aun no logro salir del primer día... créanme que eso me molesta en cierta medida porque quiero que avance rápido, pero a la vez haya un buen desarrollo y ahggg, termino molesta porque no sé cómo enlazar todas las ideas que tengo.

Y al ser el primero que escribo con una temática de misterio, quiero que sea intrigante...

Espero en este capítulo se pueda ver un poco más de las intenciones de los personajes, o al menos de los principales y e este finalmente a parece Naruto-Kun -Yay- aunque no con la personalidad a la que estamos acostumbrados, se preguntará ¿por qué? y pues... quiero leer primero sus teorías y luego si contarles. También vemos la tenacidad de Sakura-Chan, me gustaría que fuera como un soplo de frescura para el ambiente del sanatorio, tal vez al inicio sea un poco sosa y meh, pero conforme vaya avanzando la historia se desarrolle más como personaje. Sasuke-Kun por otro lado se ve muy reacio a todo -vuelve nuestro emo vengador- y creo que sus propios pensamientos se notan aquí con respecto a su situación, el odio a Anko es claro, pero también es a las personas en general.

Olvidé incluir a ¡IT! y creo que es mucha la influencia de la película -no he podido leer el libro- dentro de esas escenas iniciales. Como dato curiosos quiero hablar sobre los inicios del fic, ese primer capítulo lo había escrito creo que hace un año, pero la temática era completamente diferente. Sakura era una bruja y había toda una sociedad de mágicos, ella llegaba al pueblo por las extrañas desapariciones y porque era su hogar natal, sus padres eran el matrimonio Watanabe y para evitar que se la llevaran lejos y la criaran con la soberbia de un ser superior, Sakura fue escondida como un niño... me gustaba la idea, pero sentía que no había mucho trasfondo.

Muchas gracias por pasar, leer y dejar sus comentarios, realmente las personas que apoyan son un amor.

Si tienen alguna duda, comentario o crítica pueden decírmela con total libertad.

La canción de este capítulo es _**Good times, bad** **times**_ de _**Led Zeppelin **_

Espero les guste, nos leemos en la próxima.

**S**in más, nos leemos.

PD: Me di cuenta que el anterior capítulo tenía errores horribles, disculpen por eso.


End file.
